It's hurt
by Raina94
Summary: Aku sadar mungkin ini adalah jalan takdirku mencintai dirimu tanpa di cintai olehmu, tapi tak apa mencintaimu adalah bahagia untuk ku. Boleh kah aku memeluk mu sekali saja?hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan diri, mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kau menyuruh ku untuk melupakan dirimu tapi tidak justru diri mu akan terus hidup di hat


It's hurt

Auhtor :

Raina94

Cast :

SuLay/JoonXing (Suho x Lay/Joonmyeon x Yixing)

Genre :

Hurt, romance

Rate :

T

Summary :

Aku sadar mungkin ini adalah jalan takdirku mencintai dirimu tanpa di cintai olehmu, tapi tak apa mencintaimu adalah bahagia untuk ku. Boleh kah aku memeluk mu sekali saja?hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan diri, mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kau menyuruh ku untuk melupakan dirimu tapi tidak justru diri mu akan terus hidup di hati ku.

Warning :

BL YAOI

Disclamer :

SuLay bukan punya saya mereka punya dirinya masing Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

.

Yixing p.o.v

Ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan cepat di koridor sekolah yang begitu sepi dan kosong, pikiran ku begitu kalut dengan apa yang terjadi tadi,ku usap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi ku hati ku sakit sungguh rasanya begitu menyesakan. Apakah diri ku bodoh mencintai dirimu? hei pandanglah aku lihatlah aku seperti aku melihat mu. Langkah kaki ku yang berjalan cepat kini berganti menjadi berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga aku pun tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berteriak bodoh kepada ku karena diri ku menabarak orang-orang itu, saat ini aku benar-benar ingin pulang dan berdiam diri di kamar ku menenangkan pikiran ku saat ini.

_Flashback _

_Author p.o.v_

"_Yixing!" teriak seorang namja tampan dengan perawakan yang terbilang err…pendek, kepada seorang namja manis yang duduk yang memejamkan kedua menikmati sebuah alunan lagu dari headset yang tersangkut di kedua telinganya. Kesal dengan sosok yang di depannya karena tidak menyahut panggilannya dia pun mencabut sebelah headset yang di pakainya._

_Set_

_Yixing yang sedikit terperanjat pun sekarang membuka matanya menoleh siapa yang melepaskan headset nya itu. Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika orang itu adalah Kim Joonmyeon atau biasa di panggil Suho._

"_Aku kira siapa, ada apa?" tanya Yixing yang menatap Suho yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman belakang sekolah mereka._

"_Yixing kau tidak tahu, aku mencari-cari mu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau disini" jawab Suho yang mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Yixing._

"_Kau sudah bersahabat dengan ku sudah berapa lama Suho-ah? Sampai-sampai kau tidak tahu kebiasaanku dan keberadaan ku di sekolah ini, lagi pula ada apa kau mencari ku bisanya kau selalu sibuk dengan dokumen Osis mu itu." Sindir Yixing kepada Suho, yang di sidirpun hanya menghela nafasnya yang membuat Lay menatap bingung kearah Suho._

"_kau tahu tidak,seorang anak pindahan yang berasal dari Gwangju itu?" tanya Suho pada Yixing , Yixing pun mengangguk sebagai jawabanya._

"_Bukan kah dia yang bernama Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Lay _

"_iya, aku menyukainya ." Ucap Suho yang terdengar begitu senang._

_DEG_

_Debaran jantung Yixing begitu cepat bukan-bukan karena Yixing mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak tapi jantung berdedak karena kaget apa yang di ucapkan Suho tadi yang mengatakan dia menyukai seseorang, ada rasa yang begitu menyesakan di hati nya. Yah Yixing sudah lama menyukai bukan tapi mencintai Suho yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. Yixing menatap sendu Suho yang sedang tersenyum tampan sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit cerah yang berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Yixing yang terkesan suram atau mungkin hancur. Air mata Yixing mengalir di kedua pipinya,Suho menoleh kearah-nya,_

"_Kau menangis Yixing, ada apa?" tanya Suho yang menyadari air mata yang mengalir mulus di kedua pipi Lay, dengan cepat Lay menghapus air matanya kasar._

"_Oh, tidak apa-apa Suho-ah, aku menangis karena aku senang kau akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang kau sukai, jadi kau tidak usah 'bercinta' dengan tugas Osis mu itukan, hahah" jawab Yixing dengan tawanya yang begitu di pasakan dan begitu menyesakan mengatakn itu. Suho tersenyum dengan melihat tingah laku Yixing, Suho mendekatkan dirinya pada Yixing menghapuskan air mata Yixing yang membekas di kedua pipi Yixing,tapi cepat di tepis oleh Yixing dan kini Suho menatap bingung kearahnya._

"_Suho-ah aku inigin pulang, tiba-tiba saja badan ku sakit," ucap Yixing yang langsung meninggalkan Suho._

"_Yixingie, biar aku antar kalo kau memang sakit."teriak Suho pada Yixing yang berjalan amat jauh, hei percuma kau berteriak, yah Suho Yixing sakit tapi bukan sakit yang badan yang dia katakan tapi sakit di bagian dadanya yang begitu menyesakan._

_Flashback end_

.

.

.

Ku rebahkan tubuh ku di kasur kesayanganku, pikiran ku pun tidaak bisa luput dari pengakuan Suho yang menyukai anak baru yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu, aku menangis dalam keheningan ku tutup muka ku dengan bantal seraya untuk merendam suara tangis ku agar tak terdengar oleh umma ku. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa nanti nya terhadap Suho, bodohnya aku seharusnya aku tidak mencintai mu kita hanya sahabat yang pasti kau akan memjalani hidup mu sendiri mencari pasangan yang sesuai keinginan mu. Jika cinta hanya memberikan rasa sakit, maka aku memilih tidak mengenalnya.

_Tok_

_Tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan, akh pasti itu umma kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menujukan 7 malam aku rasa aku menagis terlalu lama. pantas pasti umma akan menyuruh ku makan.

"Yixing, makanan sudah matang turun dan makanlah bersama umma dan appa!" ucap umma ku yang berteriak dari luar sana, akh rasanya aku tak lapar aku inigin tidur saja.

"Aku, sudah kenyang umma aku ingin tidur saja." Ucap ku padanya,

"tapi kau baik-baik saja kan? Tadi umma melihat mu pulang sangat lemas dan lagi suara mu serak seprti itu?" tanya nya kembali.

"Iya, aku tak apa umma aku hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"baiklah, nanti kalau kau lapar turun ke ruang makan yah. Oh satu lagi jangan lupa minum obat"

"iya,umma" jawabku yang kini menarik selimutku dan menutupi semua badan ku.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu tapi sesak ini akan tetap ada, benar-benar menyakitkan apa lagi di tambah melihat kedua orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho dan Kyungsoo, setelah mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Kyungsoo dia begitu semangat mendekatinya, Aku merasa Suho sudah sedikit menjauh dari ku,dan itu membuat ku merasa lebih sakit lagi, sehingga kurasakn seprti adanya lubang hitam yang begitu suram di dalam hati ku. Dan lagi aku iri dengan Kyungsoo yang baru beberapa hari dekat dengan Suho, tertawa bersama , mendapatkan sebauh elusan kasih sayang dari nya, kalau di ingat pun aku saja sangat jarang mendapatkan elusan seprti itu dari nya.

.

.

.

Author p.o.v

Yixing menatap Suho yang berdiri tegak di depannya, dan lagi ini sudah sore bukankah tidak ada kegiatan osis hari ini lantas apa yang di lakukan oleh Suho disini. Kalau Yixing sendiri dia memang sedang berlatih dance.

"Yixingie!" Suho pada Yixing,

"Aku mencintaimu jadilah pacarku," ungkap Suho pada Yixing yang sukses membuat jantung Yixing , berdetak tidak karuan, menatap Suho dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, sehingga Yixing kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah mendengar Suara tawa yang begitu nyaring dari Suho.

"Hahahah, Yixingie muka mu, muka mu itu lucu sekali," tawa Suho dengan tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Yixing saraya mengajaknya jalan bersama.

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya Suho pada Yixing,

"apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya lagi yang memang pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Itu yang aku bilang 'aku mencintai mu jadilah pacarku' cara pengungkapan cinta ku untuk Kyungsoo Yixingie," ucap Suho kembali.

"Akh itu, lumayan Suho-ah jadi kapan kau akan menyatakannya?" Tanya Yixing yang terselip kembali rasa sakit itu di dadanya.

"entah lah aku sendiri pun takut, jika Kyungsoo menolak ku Yixing," ucap Suho yang terselip rasa takutnya.

"kenapa harus takut , kau harus yakin Suho-ah kau kan sudah menjalani latihan dengan ku" ucap Yixing pada Suho dan memberi senyum tipis nya. Yah niat Suho untuk mengungkapkan cinta pada Kyungsoo sudah sangat bulat, sampai-sampai dia meminta Yixing untuk menjadi latihan mengungkapkan cinta nya seperti tadi, dan Yixing pun menerimanya tapi di setiap Suho berlatih Yixing jantungnya selalu saja berdetak, dan mungkin berharap kalau pengungakapan cinta itu untuknya. Bolehkah dirinya berharap seperti itu?.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di seoul, langit yang berlapis warna biru serta awan yang bagikan kapas dan matahari yang tidak begitu terik. Tidak menghalangi acara jalan-jalan Yixing dengan Suho, kali ini mereka berjalan berasama bukan bukan sebuah kencan tapi hanya jalan-jalan yang dulu memang sering mereka lakukan kalo lagi senggang seprti ini.

"Yixingie, ayo kita ketoko buku itu," ucap Suho yang melihat sebuah took buku di sebarang jalan,

"Ne, ayo kita keasana" jawab Yixing.

Mereka pun memasuki toko buku tersebut, Yixing dan Suho pun memisahkan diri sementara di toko buku tersebut.

"Akh, Yixingie lihat ini," ucap Suho yang sudah menghampiri Yixing, Yixing pun menoleh kearah Suho yang memamerkan sebuah buku masak dan menyababkan Yixing mengerutkan kedua alisnya itu.

"Kau, ingin masak Suho-ah?" tanya Yixing, yang di jawab gelengan kepala dari Suho, dan itu membuat .

Yixing bertambah binggung.

"Bukan, Yixingie ini buku resep masakan yang sedang di cari Kyungie." Ucap nya dengan mata yang berbinar layak nya anak kecil yang mendapatkan sebuah mainan,

"Kyungie nugu?" tanya Yixing pada Suho,

"Kyungsoo, Yixing memang siapa lagi," jawab Suho dengan santai, Yixing kembali merasakan sakit mendengar Suho yang kini sudah memberi nama sayang pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku,akan membeli ini untuknya kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari Yixing?" tanya Suho yang langsung di jawab gelengan kepala Yixing dengan sorot mata sendu nya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita kekasir dan lantas pulang" ajak Suho, Yixing pun mengikuti Suho.

.

.

.

Langit yang cerah berubah menjadi mendung yang mengundang air turun dari langit yang sangat deras membasahi bumi, sehingga orang-orang berbondong mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sama seperti hal nya Yixing dan Suho yang berteduh di halte bus, setelah keluar dari toko buku tersebut langit memang mendung dan benar saja mereka baru saja berjalan sebentar hujan sudah mulai turun dengan deras nya. Yixing mengusap kedua talapak tangannya, udara sangat dingin menyababkan Yixing yang memang hanya menggunakan kaus tipis menjadi kedinginan berbeda dengan Suho yang memakai setelan jaket itu. Suho menoleh kearah Yixing yang tampak kedinginan itu dan segera melepaskan jaketnya kepada Yixing,merasa ada yang meletakan sesuatu di badanya Yixing pun menoleh kearah Suho yang memang seadang memakaikan jaketnya, oh betapa senang nya Yixing saat ini perhatian Suho yang begitu sederhana ini membuat hati Yixing begitu nyaman untuk sesaat,sebelum suara Handphone dari Suho berdering . Yixing yang menatap Suho yang mengangkat Telpon nya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya, ada gelagat kekhawatiran Suho yang tertangkap oleh retina mata Yixing saat ini. Setelah selesai dengan acara meneleponnya Suho kembali menghampiri Yixing,

"Yixingie, aku harus pergi kau bisa pulang sendirikan?" tanya Suho padanya.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana? Dan lagi ini masih hujan Suho-ah" jawab Yixing,

"Aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang kehujan di taman kota" ucap Suho yang benar-benar khawtir dengan kondisi Kyungsoo. Hati Yixing kembali mencelos mendengar Suho menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo, oh rasa nya Yixing sudah tidak tahan lagi Yixing ingin mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya saat ini. Suho yang melihat Yixing hanya berdiam diri saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi sebelum Yixing menahan salah satu tanggannya , Suho pun lantas menoleh kearah Yixing yang kini tertunduk dengan pundak yang bergetar menandakan kalau dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi, aku ingin kau disini Suho-ah" ucap Yixing dengan nada yang bergetar,

"Aku tidak bisa Yixing, aku harus pergi menemui Kyungsoo dia akan sakit nanti jika terlalu lama terkena hujan." Tolak Suho.

"Kenapa kau selalu mementingkan Kyungsoo ketimbang diriku!" bentak Yixing pada Suho, Yixing menatap Suho dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

"Tentu saja karena dia adalah orang yang aku cintai Yixing" ucap Suho ,

"Tapi aku mohon kau jangan pergi, aku ingin kau disini disamping ku Suho-ah. Karena aku-aku mencintamu!" ucap Yixing yang pada akhirnya mengungkap kan isi hatinya , Suho yang mendengar ungkapan cinta Yixing, hanya menatap Yixing -bukan-bukan tatapan sendu yang di lanyangkan Suho saat ini namun tatapan dingin dan datar lah yang menatap Yixing. Dengan perlahan Suho menurunkan kedua tangan Yixing yang di pergunakan untuk menahannya.

"Maaf Yixing, tapi diriku tidak bisa" ucap Suho yang melangkah pergi menerobos hujan yang begitu deras, meninggalkan di halte bus sendiri dengan Yixing yang menangis pilu. Yixing menatap pilu Punggung Suho yang mulai menjauh, hei diri nya di tolak tentu bagi Suho YIxing adalah seorang sahabat –mungkin- bukan sebagai orang yang di cintainya. Sakit dan juga pedih yang di rasakan Yixing air matanya pun turun begitu deras lanyaknya hujan yang tengah membasahi kota Seoul, hatinya gelap segelap langit saat ini.

.

.

.

_Tok _

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Yixing sayang apa kau sudah minum obatnya?" tanya sang umma padanya. Yah setelah kejadian di halte itu Yixing pulang dengan keadaan berantakan dan basah kuyup, dan mengakibatkan diri demam sang Umma yang menyabut kepulanganya saat itu pun sangat menghawatirkannya.

"Ne sudah umma, aku sudah meminum obatnya," Jawab Yixing dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

"kalau begitu boleh kah umma masuk kekamar mu?" tanya Umma Yixing sekali lagi,

"Ne Umma , masuk saja."

_Cklek_

Sang Umma pun menghampiri Yixing yang tertidur lemas di kasurnya itu, mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran kasur mengusap lembut rambut Yixing dan menatap penuh kasih sayang kearahnya. Yixing pun meniknati semua sentuhan kasih sayang dari Umma tercintanya.

"Yixing sayang, mungkin ini kurang tetap waktunya membicarakan hal ini tapi bagaimana lagi ini harus Umma bicarakan pada mu." Ucap umma Yixing, sedangkan Yixing hanya mentap bingung sang Umma dalam baringnya. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Umma Yixing, yang lagi-lagi membut Yixing bingung.

"umma sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Yixing pada ummanya.

"Yixingie, kita akan pindah ke China sayang" ucap umma Yixing, Yixing tersentak kaget dengan apa yang ummanya katakana itu. Seharusnya dia senang akan kembali ke China Negara kelahirannya ummanya itu, tapi entah kenapa ada di bagian dirinya tidak ingin meninggalkan Negara yang di pijak sekarang ini. Alasan yang tepat adalah Suho , yah Suho dia masih mengaharapkan Suho yang sudah meninggalkan nya kemarin yang membuatnya menangis serta sakit yang teramat.

"Kenapa umma? Kenapa kita harus pindah?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara lirihnya.

"Karena appa di pindah tugaskan kesana Yixingie" ucap umma Yixing. Itu lah alasan sang umma padanya dan yah dia harus mengikuti orang tuanya bukan walau itu berat.

"Yixing mau Umma" ucap Yixing final.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah biar kau baikan dan umma akan mengemasi barang-barang. Ah iya kau harus berpamitan dengan Suho yah Yixingie." Ucap umma Yixing yang sukses membuat Yixing kaget, yah sang Umma tau kalau dia berteman sangat baik dengan Suho bahkan kedua orang tua mereakan pun berteman dengan baik.

"N-ne Umma."ucap Yixing yang sedikit bergetar, rasanya mata Yixing akan kembali mengeluarkan isinya. Yixing berpikir apakah ini jalan Tuhan untuk melupakan Suho dan semua kengannya pada Suho.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu hari-hari telahYixing lalui namun tidak ada perubahan dalam diri Yixing, yang ada adalah persiapan kepindahan Yixing inggal beberapa hari lagi. Dan di perparah dengan hubungannya dengan Suho dia merasa Suho menjauhinya, Yixing tahu benar kalau Suho menjauhinya karena pernyaataan Cinta padanya. Yixing pun pernah mencoba untuk melupakan cintanya pada Suho tapi nihil rasa cintanya sudah terlanjur dalam pada Suho.

Yixing p.o.v

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Suho menjahui diriku, apa karena pernyataan perasaanku padanya. Apa aku salah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, salah aku melupkan semua perasaanku padanya. Rasa cinta ku padanya, sungguh itu justru menambah sakit yang aku rasakan. Aku pun mencoba melupakannya tapi apa nol besar aku tidak bisa melupakannya sehingga aku berpikir, apa aku bisa bebas? Apa aku akan terus terkekang bersama kepedihan in? aku lelah sungguh tapi aku tidak bisa pergi karena aku terlalu lemah untuk bisa melepas diri. Jika cinta hanya memberikan rasa sakit, maka aku memilih tidak mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku harus bisa untuk berbicara dengannya pasalnya besok aku sudah pergi dari Negara ini. Yah disini lah aku berdiri di hadapan Suhodi sebuah taman belakang sekolah yang tidak terpakai dan dengan tatapannya yang sulit aku artikan, ku hembuskan nafas ku guna menghilangkan keraguanku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau membuang waktu ku saja" ucap Suho yang terkesan dingin, yah aku tahu kalau Suho sudah mulai membencinya.

"Aku akan pindah ke China Suho-ah" ucapkun padanya, salah jika kalian menebak raut Suho berubah sedih. Tidak ada ekspresi sedih hanya ekspresi datar yang membuatku tambah sakit.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu semoga kau baik-baik saja, dan dapat melupakan aku dengan cepat Yixing-ah" ucap Suho, bukan—bukan kata-kata itu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin kata-kata Suho yang lembut bukan dingin seperti itu, aku ingin kata-kata yang mencegah diriku untuk tidak pergi darinya. Jadi apakah Suho menginginkan diriku pergi dan melupakannya? Jika memang itu mau dirinya aku akan pergi dan melupakannya, membiarkan dirinya bahagia dengan Kyungsoo bukan kah jika sahabat bahgia kita juga harus merasakan bahagia. Aku tatap Suho ku rasakan kembali air mataku membanjiri pipiku, ku coba tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ne kau juga Suho-ah jaga diri baik-baik, jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik dan…

"…"

"Dan aku akan melupakan mu, kamsahamnida untuk semua nya kenagan kita selama ini dan selalu ada untuk ku, selamat tinggal Suho-ah." Ku langkahkan kakiku meningglkan Suho yang masih terdiam, kuhapus air mataku dengan kasar.

Aku sadar mungkin ini adalah jalan takdirku mencintai dirimu tanpa di cintai olehmu, tapi tak apa mencintaimu adalah bahagia untuk ku. Boleh kah aku memeluk mu sekali saja? hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan diri, mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kau menyuruh ku untuk melupakan dirimu tapi tidak justru diri mu akan terus hidup di hati ku.

END

Ehm saya tahu ini endingnya maksa banget tapi itulah kemampuan otak saya kalian boleh kok kesal sama saya, saya bikin ini berhari-hari sebenarnya kelamaan mikirin ending doang sih dan jadi seperti yah kalau feel nya kurang (banget) .

Raina boleh minta kritiknya di kotak Review boleh yah

Gomawo

*bow bareng SuLay*


End file.
